


Let's Play!

by CheatsatUNO



Series: Let's Play! [1]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RTStuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunter boys are gearing up to play the new game SBURB. Thanks to Geoff they all got their copies a month prior to the official release date and decided to start a play through while the office was empty, wasting no time from the moment the games were delivered to the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically the official prologue to the actual story. also, sorry if I occasionally move around the order of stories in this series. I am writing this out of order.

A large yawn stops Gavin’s complaint mid-sentence and the lanky Brit covers his mouth before blinking away his tired outburst. Michael rolls his eyes and leans back further into his chair, just as tired. Ray downs another gulp of soda and hands Gavin the Redbull he’d been sent to the kitchen to retrieve. Gavin hums his thanks as Ray sits at his desk. Geoff and Jack walk into the office a moment later, shaking Ryan awake because the man had taken to dozing off on the couch. The cramped space was cleared of the small mess the group had made the previous day by the janitors that had long since gone home.

“Wake up,” Geoff snaps, calling attention to himself and the twelve disc packs shared between he and Jack.

“That’s a lot to ask when you call us all in at ass o’clock in the morning. The last time the building was this empty I hurt myself.” Michael grumbles, snatching Gavin’s half empty can of Redbull and swallowing the rest with only an irritated noise from Gavin.

“Yeah, well no one told your dumbass to record ‘Michael After Dark’. That was on you.” Geoff states as he begins passing out the six copies of the game he holds. Ray chuckles despite his groggy expression.

“It was pretty funny though. But I have to admit, the place is kind of creepy when we’re the only ones in it.” Ray sets down his drink and stretches widely, narrowly avoiding clocking Michael in the head. He sends the frustrated man a wry look of apology. Geoff taps Ray’s copy of the game none too softly on his head in return and Ray grabs it quickly before his boss can abuse him further with it. Jack begins to pass out the six copies he holds and the group only vaguely understands the reason for the two separate discs. They understood that this was for a special Let’s Play and that Geoff had connections to the company that had produced the game that now sat on everyone’s respective desks. Geoff had been able to get the beta version of the game a month before anyone else via aforementioned connections and thought it’d be fun to record the first play-through of the new game. Once all the copies are handed out Gavin yawns again, never having been much of a morning person let alone a before-dawn person, and puts an end to the short silence.

“Okay, so I don’t really understand what this is all about. Kind of spaced out during the initial explanation.”

“It’s fine, I was going to go over it again anyways. Okay, so you all have two copies,” Geoff groans as he plops down into his chair and swivels it around face the others. “One is a Server disc and the other is a Client. The Server has the ability to manipulate their Client’s environment. Jack, you’re my server. I’ll be Gavin’s. Basically, Jack will install the Server disc and I’ll install the Client disc. Then I’ll install the Server disc and Gavin will install the Client disc and so and so on. I’ll be the first one in the game since I’m the leader.” Geoff stops to let the sarcastic, teasing comments spread around the room before continuing with a small smile.

“There’s a bunch of shit we have to do and then we have to build up to a gate. I guess we’ll find out what that is when one of us comes to it. Then there are quests we have to do on our Lands and after this big boss battle, we beat the game. There’s some sort of epic ‘reward’ or something for winning. My guess is some kind of cut scene but whatever. The fans will love it and it seems simple enough.” Geoff shrugs and waits for questions. No one has any though it's obvious not everyone fully understands. “Alright guys, we’ll be doing this in shifts. Jack, Gavin, and Ray are going to install the Server discs and everyone else is going to install the Client. Jack, you’re with me, Gavin and Michael,” Michael groans and Gavin giggles mischievously. “And Ray with Ryan. Got it?”

“Aw yeah, R&R connection!” Ray waves his hand in the air and Ryan puts his up and motions across the room for a high five.

“When all the Clients are in the game and we get to a good point, we’ll install the Server discs and take over. I’ll Server for Gavin, Michael and Ray, and Ryan with Jack. Everyone understand?” Geoff asks and waves his Client disc in the air as if to punctuate that this was the last chance for questions. Still none. “Alright then, you know what to do. And make sure you assholes are recording.” Geoff says pointedly to Ray.

“Hey!”

“Hey, Michael,” Gavin leans over the arm of his chair, already having started his recording as Michael fiddles with his computer. He purposely pronounces his friend’s name incorrectly, it coming out as “Mi-cool” instead. “Team Nice Dynamite?”

“Yeah, boi. Team Nice Dynamite.” Michael chuckles and the two make high pitched noises as the others get their computers ready. Everyone is made aware when things are ready to go because Geoff starts the video.

“Achievement Hunter here. You probably don’t recognize any of the start screens right now, or maybe you will depending on how long it takes Gavin’s lazy ass to edit this,” A squeaked _‘Oi!’_ can be heard from Gavin’s audio and Geoff continues. “But this is the new game, Sburb! I got my hands on it early and we’re installing it right now. This one’s a bit different from our usual Let’s Plays though because Ryan’s a smug little bitch since this game is only out for PCs.” After a few minutes of bickering and waiting for the games to install, Jack howls triumphantly when his completes and he is brought to a start screen. There is a drop down menu of all the Clients in the room and Jack clicks _DGeoff_ without hesitation. A _ping_ sounds from Geoff’s computer, letting him know the username of his Server.

The game starts for the two immediately but they don’t do anything. This… isn’t how they thought the game would look. Over the course of the few months of minimal hype for the game, no sneak peeks of the actual gameplay had been released so none of them knew what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. Another _ping_ sounds, this time from Michael’s desk, letting the room know that Gavin and Michael are connected. Gavin squeaks excitedly, taking in the image on the screen differently that Jack and Geoff.

“Oh, Mi-cool! I can see you!! I can see all of us! This is bloody top!” Gavin enthuses; Michael, Ryan, and Ray all look at Gavin’s screen that is almost identical to Jack’s. It plainly shows the Achievement Hunter office with all of them seated inside. Movement is shown on the screen, mostly Gavin bouncing in his seat, with no lag at all. Gavin’s screen focuses on Michael while Jack’s focuses on Geoff. It was a bit off putting since it looked like there was some sort of camera above displaying the footage but there wasn’t.

Ray and Ryan exchange a glance, Ryan’s computer _ping_ s and Ray shrugs. Michael curses and comments on the bizarre occurrence but thinks nothing of it. Geoff and Jack slowly begin to explore the keyboard controls and a large grin spreads across Ray’s face, ready to start this video for real.

“LLLLLET’S PLAY!”


End file.
